


Take My Hand And Rest

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fiction, Gen, Kinda, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, Other, caring Saesee Tiin, he needs one though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: There are people looking out for Obi-Wan
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jedi Council, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Saesee Tiin
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 33





	Take My Hand And Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 17 for obi being the council baby?
> 
> 17\. “How long has it been since you last slept?”

The High Council was in full swing, debates being fired from across the room in the most civil way, petitions being discussed, and honestly...? Obi-Wan felt like his head was swimming.

He rubbed his eyes for the umpteenth time that session, feeling a throbbing pain settling in behind his eyes as Agen and Coleman debated about something happening in the Outer Rim with Kit. Shaak Ti was in a debate with Saesee on Kit’s other side, the two leaned back while the Nautolan was leaned forwards to see Agen around the Iktotchi man. Eeth, Mace, Adi, Yoda, and Ki-Adi were talking about the last petition, and Obi-Wan was certain that Plo hadn’t moved at all since the beginning of the session.

As he rubbed his eyes yet again, stifling a yawn, he failed to notice Shaak and Saesee glancing towards him. Black spots danced in front of his vision as he blinked the exhaustion away. The next debate would begin soon, he needed to be focused. He startled a bit when a large hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Obi-Wan.” 

He turned, seeing Saesee looking at him with a concerned look on his face. Why was he concerned? Shaak’s gaze was the same as she gazed at him from around the other Master.

“Are you alright?”

He nodded, blinking again. “I’m alright, Master Tiin,” he assured him and the older Master pursed his lips. The voices in the Council room slowly quieted to a low din, and Obi-Wan felt more eyes on him.

“ **How long has it been since you last slept** , Obi-Wan?” Saesee asked and Obi-Wan found he didn’t have an answer for that. The Iktotchi man sighed, shaking his head before he stood up and Obi-Wan blinked before he was gently pulled to his feet.

“Petition to table the rest of the Council Meeting until further notice?” he heard Mace say and the other Masters murmured agreement as Saesee led him from the Council Room.

“Come, Obi-Wan, you need to go rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite things is writing the Council like a big family. Also, don't ask about Agen and Eeth being there at the same time, it's not important, I love them
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
